Rosas de Marfil
by Temalice96
Summary: Al conocer el extraño de tu mente, Puede quedarse en tu corazón etrnamente... AlicexJasper


**Bren Nasmiyer Torres**

**Twilighters Por Siempre **

* * *

Prólogo

Nunca me queje de nada, siempre creí que todo era feliz, pero…

Yo soy como una rosa, delicada y frágil, insignificante. Mi caminar es el de una bailarina, con gracia y estilo.

Volviéndome fuerte, supe apreciar lo único que me quedaba, el corazón de él…

Ya que el es lo único que me importa y lo único que me gusta admirar.

Junto a el, volví a vivir.

Soy pequeña y eso lo se, pero con el, eso nunca me volvió a importar.

-''Acepto…''- fue lo que mas me hizo volver a la realidad, para darme cuenta de que yo no estaba en otro de mis sueños…

* * *

El Comienzo

Había empezado una nueva vida, la vida en un psiquiátrico. Era lo mas horrible que había podido pasar en la vida. Todo era oscuro, no había ningún rayo de sol con el que me divirtiera, no había ninguna alma que me quisiera… Pero, derrepente ví algo que nunca en mi vida había visto. Una persona que seria para mí. Yo ya estaba harta de todos los abusos y dolores que causaba mi familia en contra mía, ellos nunca me quisieron, siempre creyeron que yo estaba loca.

Tal vez mis poderes iban más allá de lo humano, ya que podía ver le futuro, cosa que nadie nunca hace. Esa fue la razón por la que me integraron a ese psiquiátrico.

Y cada día, mi deseo de saber por esa persona aumentaba, quería conocer a ese alguien ya que en mis visiones estaba.

-"Ojala pudiera estar con el"- me decía- "Pero seria casi imposible estar a su lado"- me reprimía.

Pero era el comienzo de algo increíble. El comienzo de un amor algo imposible. Sentía que volvía a ser feliz y era un milagro para mí, derrepente cuando sentía que se me acababa la ilusión, siempre llegaba el doctor…

-¡Tomate esta medicina!- dijo de mala gana.

-¡No la voy a tomar!- le grite.

-¡Tómatela!- me dijo lastimándome el brazo.

Todos los días, siempre era lo mismo, golpes, gritos y medicina, una muy mala combinación. En esos momentos quería que ese amor estuviera para protegerme de todo, hasta de un mal doctor…

''Cuanto te necesito, extraño''- le dije a mi conciencia, mientras le lloraba a la oscuridad. Pasaban los meses y yo ese sitio tan oscuro y solitario. Recordándome porque no estaba ese ser tan especial que me hacia olvidar de todo eso.

Sin embargo, en una visión, llegue a verlo a el, en el piso desangrado y asustado.

Rompí a llorar y grite una vez que eso no era verdad.

-Esto no puede ser así, no puedo permitir que esto le pase al amor de mi vida-

Me paré de un salto y vi por la ventanilla de la puerta, unos ojos negros en dirección a mi cuerpo, eran unos ojos llenos de lujuria…

* * *

Transformación

La puerta se abrió de un golpe. Y esos ojos negros no dejaban de mirarme, me sentía tan pequeña que no podía defenderme…

-Hola hermosa, mi nombre es James- dijo con voz pícara.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- le imploré, no quería que mi voz sonara frágil, pero no lo conseguí, y el se dio cuenta del miedo que sentía por el.

-Tranquila cielo, no seas tímida. Déjame conocerte, ya veras que no te haré daño…

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo.

Noté como sus manos rozaban mi piel en busca de más, algo peor que solo yo.

-¡Suéltame!- Le grite mientras derramaba lágrimas.

-¡No te dejaré, ya nadie puede ayudarte, eres mía y tu sangre me llama!

Me arrancaba las lágrimas de la cara mientras su boca rodaba por mi cuello.

Derrepente la puerta se abrió, y vi un ángel, tan puro como el cielo y blanco como una nube, raramente no era mi amor imaginario, pero sé que gracias a ese ángel no fallecí...

Apartó a ese morboso de mí y me dijo con voz pasiva.

-Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo

Asentí con la cabeza y le hice caso.

Mirando de reojo vi como ese ángel peleaba valientemente por mí. Volví a cerrar los ojos y pensé:-''Estoy ente la espada y la pared''

El ángel se acercó y me imploró que no gritara, al pasar los segundos sentí un ardor en mi cuello, que después se fue extendiendo un líquido hasta mi pecho, era sangre, mi sangre. Rompí mi promesa de no gritar con un aullido de dolor, pero raramente era un dolor placentero, algo que me impulsaba a ser como ellos, como un vampiro, y me di cuenta de lo que quería James cuando me vio.

Me sumergía en ese dolor, mientras detrás de mí se lastimaban el ángel y el morboso, yo era la presa que James quería, pero ya no era su presa, porque ya era igual a el, ya no era tan débil como antes. Me sentía mareada, pero con pocas fuerzas me volteé y mire como James ahora atacaba brutalmente a ese ángel…

En ese momento me preguntaba-''¿Porque cielo mío no estas aquí? Ya que te necesito más a que nadie''-. Esperé a que el dolor me pasara, pero no podía tranquilizarme, y menos con un cuerpo desangrado a mi espalda, todo ya había acabado, pero al desesperación que causaba ese dolor en mi, no cesaba, tanto que no pude esperar por un tiempo. Hasta que al fin planee una estrategia para salir de ese sombrío lugar: ''Matar a quien se interpusiera en mi camino. ''

Ya la sangre que estaba en el piso me mareaba, pero hacia que deseara más. Presione mis manos contra la única ventanilla del cuarto, solo presione un poco mis manos y se rompió en mil pedazos; me di cuenta de toda la fuerza que tenía y rasgué la puerta haciéndola quebrarse poco a poco.

Al fin pude ver la luz del pasillo.

Todavía sentía esos morbosos ojos negros clavados en mi espalda.

–Esto ya no es verdad- me dije. Corrí para buscar una salida siguiendo al pie de la letra mi estrategia.

* * *

El escape

Me tropecé mas de una vez, solo veía puertas cerradas pero ninguna salida de escape.

-¡Alto ahí!- gritó un hombre- ¿Qué hace usted afuera?

Ya estaba harta de tantos gritos y maltratos, así que aplique las reglas de mi estrategia. Lo agarré del cuello y lo lancé contra la pared... Dejé que desangrara y salí huyendo de ahí. Eso hice con cada persona que se me atravesaba por el camino, ya sea doctor o enfermera. No quería que nadie se interpusiera en mis planes, y menos para conocer al amor de vida.

Sabía que nunca me iban a dejar en libertad, eso era tan cierto…

Corría como una loca, no lo niego, pero no encontraba una salida, mi plan estaba fracasando. Ya dar tantas vueltas me hartaba. Me recosté contra una pared deslizándome hasta el piso, frustrada coloqué mis manos en la cabeza.

-''Tu puedes continuar, ¡yo se que sí!''- fue la primera vez que pude escuchar una voz tan maravillosa-''Se que tu quieres buscarme, tranquila, no me iré para siempre, yo te amo''

¿Buscarlo?... Me reí de mi misma, ya sabia de quien se trataba…

Me paré de un salto y seguí corriendo por un tiempo. Habían pasillos cerrados al fondo, en otros habían doctores.

No me rendí, nunca lo hice.

Cuando me dí cuenta, tenia la puerta enfrente. Al fin pude ver la luz del día, al fin pude salir del lugar que por poco me hace morir…

* * *

Preparación

Mi aspecto era horroroso, parecía una bruja, y tenía que verme presentable, si no, el saldría corriendo al solo verme.

Mi mejor amiga, Scarlet, vivía en Philadelphia, ella siempre me ayudaba en todo, hasta de escaparme de la casa cuando queríamos salir de compras. Ella se parece tanto a mí; en la manera de ser, en los gustos, y en el mismo estilo de moda. Pero su vida cambio cuando un viejo amigo de nosotras llamado Stephan apareció derrepente y la convirtió, hace años, en lo que soy ahora. Así que, puede disimular muy bien el vampiro que lleva por dentro…

Corriendo a gran velocidad por el bosque, tuve una visión de la familia ''Cullen'' y sus miembros. Esme y Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, y Edward. Después aparecimos él y yo al lado de los Cullen, eso decía muchas cosas buenas, y esperaba que se cumplieran realidad.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en la puerta de la casa, toqué el timbre tres veces para que ella supiera que había llegado.

-¿Alice Mary?

-¡Si Scarlet, soy yo!- dije con entusiasmo

Abrió la puerta, y me abrazó con muchas fuerzas.

-Scarlet ¡qué gusto me da verte!

Ella me evalúo de arriba abajo con la mirada…

-Alice, ¡hace tiempo que no nos vemos! ¿Que te pasó?

-No fue nada, solo mi familia me metió en psiquiátrico…- dije con voz deprimente.

-¡¿Un psiquiátrico, o una carnicería?!- dijo asombrada

-Bueno, todo era oscuro, me trataban pésimo, y casi me matan- mi voz se debilitó, pero me compuse rápidamente- durante todo ese tiempo he tenido visiones sobre un muchacho, que seria perfecto para mi, se que suena ridículo… Pero, Scarlet, necesito tu ayuda

-Alice ¡cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras!

-Gracias…- suspiré

-Oye, pero con esa ropa, ¿quieres asustarlo, verdad?- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Feliz Halloween!-

-Vente, hay que hacer algo contigo.

Scarlet me tomo de la mano y me llevó a su cuarto.

-Toma lo que quieras, yo estaré afuera esperándote.

Asentí.

Me probé más de diez vestidos, hasta que hallé un pantalón que gritaba mi nombre, me lo coloqué y busqué una camisa blanca, con un chaleco marrón que hacia juego con unas zapatillas.

-¡Estoy lista!- le grité. Ella abrió la puerta y aplaudió al ver la mejoría de mi aspecto. Me senté frente al tocador y ella empezó a acomodarme el cabello.

-Y Alice, cuéntame, ¿Cómo es ese muchacho?

-Bueno, es alto, delgado de tez blanca, musculoso con cabellos dorados. Es un militar…

-Alice, ¿Un militar?

-Se que nos llevaremos muy bien…

Tuve una visión de un día lluvioso, y el entraba a una cafetería, llamada ''Central Park'', este es el día.

-¡Lista Alice! Terminamos- me decía mientras le daba los últimos toques a mi cabello.

-Gracias, amiga. Te debo una.

-No me tienes que dar las gracias, Alice…

Me despedí de ella en la puerta de su casa, caminé en ese día lluvioso y entré a la cafetería con el mismo nombre, me senté en un taburete, al frente de la barra y me puse a esperar a mi galán.

* * *

El encuentro.

Me sentía feliz como nunca antes cuando lo vi cruzar la puerta.

Era más hermoso en persona de lo que imaginé. Me miró y sonrió. Se sentó en una mesa y pidió un café; lo miraba como a un dios griego, le sonreí más de una vez, y cada vez que me miraba me daba mas valor para dirigirme a él. Me levanté de un salto y me acerqué a el con mi especifica forma de caminar.

-Me hiciste esperar durante mucho tiempo.

Su cara mostró sorpresa, pero se relajó al entender mis palabras. Se paró y me miró a los ojos detalladamente.

-Discúlpeme, señorita- dijo quitándose el sombrero en acto de cortesía.

Me invito a sentarme y acepté.

-Oye, tú… ¿eres alguien como yo, verdad?

-Si, lo soy, ya te he visto antes.

-¿Dónde?

-En mi mente.

El permaneció callado durante unos minutos, como si tratara de descifrar mis palabras.

-Eso quiere decir que tienes un don muy particular.

-Gracias.

-Entonces te llamaré cuando quiera saber algo- dijo entre risas.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy simpático, me agradas.

-Y usted es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi aburrida vida.

Me reí.

-Bueno, espero serle útil en algo.

-Claro que lo eres…

-¿En que sentido?

-Bueno, te contaré todo desde el principio. Yo estaba en un psiquiátrico, mi familia me interno allí por lo que podía ver el futuro, en ese lugar me convertí en esto, me escapé librándome de todos de una manera muy peculiar, llegué aquí a la casa de una amiga mía, ella me ayudó con todo ya que tenía la bata del hospital. Durante mi estadía en ''el hermoso hospital donde la vida es muy pacifica'' te vi en varias ocasiones, cuando aun eres humano, y en proceso de tu transformación.

-Interesante, continúa.

Y así hablamos durante mucho tiempo, el me habló de su vida durante el ejercito, y de su vida como neófito. También le hablé sobre la familia de mis visiones, le di mi petición y el la aceptó con gusto…

Pasaban las horas y ya nadie estaba en esa cafetería, perdía el hilo de la conversación, gracias a sus hermosos ojos y a su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Disculpen, muchachos, pero tenemos que cerrar el negocio.

-Tranquila, ya nos íbamos- dijo el tomándome de la mano, dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta.

Cuando ya estábamos afuera, el me preguntó.

-Señorita, ¿me permite acompañarla hasta su casa? No quiero que le pase nada malo.

-En realidad, no tengo a donde ir.

-Entonces, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, puede quedarse en mi casa, si usted lo desea.

- Muchas gracias, caballero. Espero no serle de mucha molestia, ya que no quiero causarle problemas.

-Tranquila, para mi seria un privilegio tenerla a usted acompañándome, ya que siempre he estado solo.

-Se perfectamente de lo que estas hablando.

-¡Cielos!, soy un idiota…-se reprimió el mismo en voz baja.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo malo?

-No me presenté antes, discúlpame por favor.

-Tranquilo, mi nombre es Alice- le tendí la mano y el gentilmente me la beso antes de conocer su nombre.

-Un placer, Alice. Mi nombre es Jasper.

-El placer es todo mío.

-Entonces, señorita Alice. ¿Vamos a la casa?

-Okay.

Caminamos por una larga calle a la luz de la luna, cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa nos quedamos mirando cara a cara, si labios tocaron mi frente y lo abracé tiernamente.

-No quiero volver a estar sola, te necesito- le imploré

-Tranquila, cielo. Confía en mí porque nunca te dejaré sola.

- Gracias…

* * *

Una noche maravillosa

Entramos a la casa tomados de las manos.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero el enciende el interruptor, haciendo ver todo mas claro.

-Alice, ya vengo- dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el pasillo donde yo suponía que estaba el cuarto.

-Este bien- le contesté.

Lo esperé por un rato, y me preguntaba porqué se había tardado tanto… Ya la curiosidad me mataba, así que me acerqué lenta y sigilosamente. Me asomé por la puerta para saber que era lo que estaba haciendo. Se quitaba la camisa para ponerse otra. Vi su gran pecho muy bien marcado, me asombré al notar cada una de sus cicatrices en forma de media luna…

-Alice, ¿estás ahí?

-Jasper, perdón, no sabía que estabas haciendo así que quise venir para saber si estabas bien…- dije escondiéndome aun mas detrás de la pared.

-¿Alice, te preocupas por mi?

-No sabes cuanto, Jasper…

Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, me limité a verlo de reojo.

-Gracias.

Me abrazó tiernamente, me quedé helada al notar que no tenía su camisa puesta, no podía con tanta emoción.

-¿Por qué me agradeces? No hay nada que agradecer.

-Alice, eres la primera persona que se interesa por mí de una buena manera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me volteé y lo abracé con fuerza… Mi cabeza reposó en su pecho y sus brazos me ataron a el. Me acerqué lentamente a su boca, pero el se adelantó un paso más. Fue conocer la gloria en el momento exacto.

El beso se volvió mas apasionado, sus manos bajaron por mi espalda, y yo jugaba con su cabello. Me sentía feliz y con cada beso que nos dábamos nos acercábamos más a la cama.

Derrepente el empezó a quitar toda la ropa de mi cuerpo, y yo le ayudaba a quitarle la poca ropa que le quedaba. Nunca creí que fuera a perder mi virginidad en mi otra vida…

No se como el se sentía, yo no leo mentes… Pero sus besos lo decían todo… Lo más extraño de todo eso es que por mi mente pasó cuando le juré a mi madre la castidad hasta mi matrimonio, ¿ya para qué? Eso ya no importaba…

Sus manos jugaban con mi cuerpo, yo hacía lo mismo con el…

Nos entretuvimos hasta el amanecer, mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho y una sábana blanca nos cubría de los rayos del sol.

* * *

La Noticia.

Me levanté sin razón alguna, y él malinterpretó el gesto.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-Para nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Jasper, ¿puedo llamar a alguien?

-¿A quién?

-A una amiga. Si no puedo entonces iré para la casa de ella…

-Llámala.

Me reí en voz baja.

-Tontorrón sobre protector- dije para mí misma.

Marqué tratando de adivinar el número, y adiviné, aunque nadie me contestaba la llamada. Pensé en que había salido, pero todo cambió cuando oí la voz de Stephan.

-Hola, Alice. Tiempo sin saber de ti.

-Hola…- Me limité a decirle.

-¿Por qué tan seria, cielo?

- ¿Y Scarlet?

-Por eso llamabas-dijo pensante- creí que querías hablar conmigo.

-¡Ja! Sueña… Dime donde está Scarlet.

-Yo la tengo, ¿Qué quieres? Hablarás con ella, de tu noviecito, ¿No es así?

-No me hagas perder la paciencia Stephan.

-¿Alice…?-dijo Jasper detrás mío.

Le tapé la mano con la boca, y coloqué el teléfono en su oído.

-Bueno Alice, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde esta Scarlet. ¿Sabes? Ella es una muy buena esclava sexual, me gusta abusar de ella; Si no quieres que nada malo le pase a tu amiga, entrégate a mí. Ya sabes, elige bien. Un beso, Mary Alice... Nos vemos.

Jasper, colgó furioso el teléfono y éste se abollo un poco, se sentó en el sofá y golpeó con los ojos cerrados.

-Alice, no te vallas a entregar. ¿O lo harás?

-Tengo que…

-¡No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres!- dijo abrazándome fuertemente contra el.

-Jasper, ella me necesita… Es mi amiga.

-¿Y cómo crees que me sentiría si ya no estuvieras junto a mi? Alice, no quiero que el te use para su propio beneficio…

-Perdóname…

Me alejé de el, me vestí, y salí para la casa de Scarlet; Jasper me detuvo en la entrada jalándome el brazo.

Miré esos ojos que irradiaban preocupación, y le dije.

-Jasper, cielo, estaré bien. Te amo.

-No sabes cuanto soy feliz contigo, Alice.

Lo besé tiernamente, y salí de la casa. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, y caminé 'tranquila' hasta la casa de Scarlet.

Toqué el timbre, la puerta se abrió sola entré muy segura de los pasos que daba.

-Aquí estoy Stephan…

-Alice, tan bella como siempre. Me encanta que seas tan servicial…

-Al grano- dije molesta- ¿Dónde esta Scarlet?

- En el garaje. Pero primero quiero probar algo de ti Alice…

-Adelante, mi cuerpo es tuyo- mentí, en realidad quería correr a buscar a Scarlet y salir de ahí… Pero no podía, algo me decía que me quedara y esperara… Me comenzó a besar el cuello, el tórax y comenzó a quitarme parte de la ropa que cargaba... Tuve una visión en ese momento, Jasper salía corriendo de la casa, y se dirigía hacia acá... El sabía que lo podía presentir, pero eso no le importaba…

La puerta del frente fue golpeada mas de dos veces, era el, cerré una vez mas los ojos para esperar el momento de paz que necesitaba. La puerta se rompió y ya no tenia a Stephan encima mio aprovechándose de mi.

-¡Alice, vete! Busca a Scarlet- me ordenó

-Pero Jasper...

-Anda, yo estaré bien...

La busqué en todos los rincones de la casa... No aparecía, la llamé por su nombre varias veces mientras escuchaba los golpes... Entré en un pequeño cuarto, y ahi estaba ella, prendida en llamas... Me quedé estática, no podía reaccionar, lo único que hacia era quedarme parada como una estúpida. Salí para buscar a Jasper, ya no habían motivos para seguir en esa casa. Jasper se había desacido de Stephan, como el lo había hecho con Scarlet.. Sollozaba en sus brazos, el me consolaba.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, Alice.

-Lo se..

-Entonces, quedate tranquila, ya todo pasó.

Me cargó en sus brazos.. Y salimos de la casa, pero, un pequeño sobre, nos detuvo el camino.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

-No sé, Pero hay que llevarlo...


End file.
